To be or not to be
"To be, or not to be" is the fourth episode of the first season of the animated web series Object Mayhem. The episode was released on November 1, 2012. 'Before the Intro' The episode starts of with Lego and Cupcake having a conversation. Lego asks Cupcake if she would be interested in forming an alliance with him buy Cupcake is unsure about this as she worries about the other members on her team. Lego tries to convince her by saying that the other team members probably already formed an alliance without then. Cupcake again says "I don't know" which makes Lego really angry, leading him to asking her why she kept saying it. Cupcake replies" I don't know" again followed with a ':3' face. Lego then walks away annoyed. 'After the Intro' After the intro the scene opens with Gun walking up to his team greeting them. The first time Gun greets his teammates, only Dice replies saying that she was pretty good in a confused tone. Gun then throws Dice out of the way to say hello to the other members which leaves them even more confused. Dice then comes bouncing back to reveal to Gun that she knew what he was up to by only being nice so the viewers wouldn't vote for him. She tells him that it's too late due to the viewers already voting. Gun asks Dice couldn't she accept the feeling that he was just trying to be nice for once. Camera replies to him with "not really..." which makes Gun lose it and he throws all his anger towards Camera. Dice then informs Gun thats knew he was pretending to be nice so the viewers wouldn't vote him out. Suddenly Calculator just pops out of no where and informs Team Gun that it was time for the elimination, Dice is happy that the elimination has finally come. Calculator also announces that he has also re-designed the elimination area then transports Team Gun to the new elimination area. 'Elimination' Calculator starts the elimination by announcing the elimination prizes were snails. Dice then asks the type of snails although Calculator has no clue about this and just calls them normal. The votes are then revealed to be a total of 111 with Dice getting the least out of it with only 4 making her safe. Dice is delighted to be safe. Camera is then later revealed to be safe with only 3 more votes than Dice with 7. When it is down to the final 2 (Ice Cream and Gun) after the votes are shown Gun is then revealed to be eliminated with a record high of 90 votes. Before Gun lands on the moon, Mirror is seen stating that he was glad that Gun wasn't present and how he was a "bully". Gun then springs onto the moon, leaving Mirror in an awkward position. 'Challenge' Back on earth, Calculator announces that it was challenge time. Phone asks what the challenge was and Calculator replies it has a talent show. Calculator then states that each team would have an hour to decide what they were going to do and that him, Biscuit and Pizza would be the judges. The team with the highest score would win, the team with second highest score would have to do a hundred push ups and the losing team would be up for elimination. Trivia and Goofs *(Goof) When Gun was flung out by the Bowling Ball, his Voting Bar in the TV was at the front layer but the other bars weren't. *At Elimination Time, Dice suddenly changed in appearance. Category:Episodes